


Something

by Sageypie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, M/M, demon!Levi, god so cheesy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageypie/pseuds/Sageypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an eternal creature of darkness (or something) that is blind and he loves Eren. Onward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ereri work. This was just a writing exercise but I liked it enough to put it up here.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> sageypie17.tumblr

Green. Why green of all the colors was he reminded? But not just the flat color of green, more like the emerald or darker than the emerald he would say. Why wondering of all the things?

How convenient would it be, to finally get this color out of his mind. To be free of it, and the sense of despair that always seems to follow. One day, he thinks, it will disappear. Be it another century if he must. He will rid it of his mind. But still, _why?_

“Why won’t you look at me?”

Levi turned his head away from the young man, curious if his face still held the same cold expression that he befit from many years of existing. Wondering if it would be a good idea to turn toward those eyes.

“Please, Levi. I need you to look at me.”

He knows that the other’s hand is scrunched up against his own chest. He can sense the pained movement.

“I can’t. you know that.” Levi stills on the soft couch, his hands picking at the nails sharply jutting out of his pale fingers. How disgusting it must be, for the younger to have to always look at him. In his distorted form. His eyes constantly shut from the world, cursed only to listen and feel the cacophonous noise and the rough edge the world forces. And how unfair for himself, to be unable to bask in what was Eren’s bright beauty.

“Then at least touch me.”

Confusion. Eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would you want me to do that?” Levi asks whilst raising his arms as if to show the reason he claimed. “I’m the embodiment of horror. Not some soft gentle creature. I am _disgusting!_ ”

Levi sets his arms down to his sides, calming down. “You don’t make sense, Eren.” He lets out a puff of air and slinks down further into the couch, attempting to hide from Eren’s eyes. He can feel their glare, like fire burning his skin.

Then he feels a shift in the weight on the couch. He feels a nudge of pressure on his left outer thigh, then a second later, the same feeling on his right. Warm hands press lightly onto his cold shoulders and then there is a weight settled onto his lap.

His eyebrows furrow and he lifts his head up, sensing Eren’s presence directly in front of him. He lifts his hands, not knowing what to do with them.

Eren then shifts forward as much as he possibly can, until their chests are pressed up together. Levi just lets Eren do what he wants, not wanting to accidently scratch him with his dark nails. Instead, he closed his hands into fists and dug his nails into his cool palms. He hears the sound of rustling clothing stop, realizing that Eren is hugging him tight. His arms are rung tight around Levi’s neck and his legs squeeze at Levi’s sides.

It’s like he was embracing him with his full being. All Levi could think was how warm Eren was. Were all humans like this? Were they as suicidal as Eren, as much as to run into the arms of a nightmare?

“Why are you doing this?” he whispered. It didn’t make sense. Eren didn’t make sense.

“Let me hold you god damnit!” Eren shouted into his ear. Clearly frustrated.

It was an awkward situation, since Levi was physically smaller than Eren, but he admitted to himself that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

His chest ached. It felt heavy. 

“I keep trying to run from you. Why do you keep showing up? I’m trying to get rid of you!”

_For your own sake!_

He knew it hurt. But it’s better to hurt than to stay by his side, the side that would only cause him to realize that he would waste his life with a monster. Eren would grow to resent him if he lets this continue. His assumed heart wouldn’t be able to handle that. It would be the end for him. He was sure.

Eren’s hand came to brush the side of Levi’s cheek, fingers flitting across his sharp cheekbone. His hands were beginning to chill, Levi noticed.

“Why do you have to question everything?” as he spoke, his slight breath blew gently onto Levi’s face. Eren’s fingers explored his face: the bridge of his nose, he traced the lines of his sharp eyebrows, dropped down to caress his thin lips. One area Eren paid more attention to was his eyes, forever closed. Levi would never be able to see Eren, but seeing didn’t matter much to him now. Eren’s very air was enough a clue to hint at the strong love that was held in his frozen heart. His fingers hesitantly brushed against his eyelids.

Eren leaned his mouth near Levi’s ear.

“Touch me, Levi.”

Levi’s hands constricted even tighter into his fists, hoping to break the skin in his numb hand if that’s what it will take to restrict himself.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said curtly.

Eren was still for a few long moments.

The air felt thick around them.

Then Eren let out a breath that he seemed to be holding in.

He chuckled.

And then—

 

“I love you, Levi,” he sighed into his neck.

 

Levi’s fingers uncurled. His back calmed from the continual stiffness. His relaxed into Eren’s embrace.

Relief was all he felt. He assumed he would feel fear, for Eren’s sake. But all he could feel is the overwhelming heat that radiated from Eren everywhere. He elevated his hands and carefully set them on either side of the other’s hips, instinctually tightening his grip on the one person that he holds most dear. His breathing began to quicken as the muscle in his chest left no room for regret.

Levi nudged his head against Eren’s and the young man responded my turning his. Although Levi couldn’t see Eren, the emerald green flashed into his mind, but this time he welcomed it. Ravishing himself with the color and falling for the strong hue deeply.

“Eren, I have always loved you.” Levi’s usually chill body, felt as though it has become warmer somehow. The other’s lips touched Levi’s chastely, and then pressed them firmly together.

Levi could finally _feel_ Eren’s smile, as the younger’s lips tilted upward.

_“Fuck the future,”_ Levi thought, as he returned Eren’s eternal embrace and returned the smirk that he hasn’t shown in forever.


End file.
